Fair Exchange
by eiradis
Summary: PWP involving Hermione, Severus and Lucius. Oh, and cherries. WARNING: There is the tiniest hint of possible SLASH, nothing drastic.


Hermione surveyed her surroundings. A part of her acknowledged that there was something slightly weird about being in the master bedroom of Malfoy Manor, accompanied by two half-dressed men. The rest of her was buckling up and getting ready for one hell of a ride… err, figuratively speaking. Maybe. After several months of innuendos and verbal foreplay between the three of them, the current situation seemed the most logical option. It might have happened a lot sooner if Hermione hadn't been worried that they'd think badly of her, and if they hadn't been worried she'd refuse due to her inexperience. Somehow those fears were laid to rest after a shared bottle of wine, and thus she found herself in Lucius' huge bed, wondering whose chest to ogle first.

'Would you like something from the kitchens?' asked Lucius, always the gracious host.

'Yes, cherries, please.'

Lucius lifted an elegant eyebrow and looked at Severus, who merely shrugged with a smirk.

'You asked her.'

'Indeed, I did. Hermione, you do realize it's the middle of February in England, don't you?'

'You do realize that you are a wizard, don't you? After all, it's only fair.'

They were silent for a moment; then Severus started laughing quietly while Lucius heaved an exaggerated sigh.

'Ah, I see. A fair exchange then.'

He clapped his hands and a small house-elf appeared.

'Tinsy, we need cherries. Pop over to the Longbottom estate.'

Tinsy nodded and disappeared. Lucius turned around and stalked over to the bed. Severus had already insinuated himself behind Hermione and was busy kissing her neck and shoulders. She was reclining against his chest and seemed quite happy to let him slide his hands under her shirt and caress her stomach.

Tinsy appeared with a pop and proffered a covered bowl.

'I brings cherries, master.'

'Thank you, Tinsy, you can go,' said Lucius, not taking his eyes from the tableau on the bed. Hermione purred contently under Severus's deft hands but here eyes were focused on Lucius. He uncovered the bowl and picked up a cherry.

'It's almost a pity; so ripe and perfect, such supple skin and firm flesh. Yet all it takes is one bite to rip the skin and let the juices flow.' Lucius slowly bit into the cherry and dark red trickles appeared on the edge of his mouth, running down his chin and dripping on his bare chest. Hermione's eyes rolled back at the sight.

'Oh, Gods, and I thought I'd be content with a quickie with Ron against the broom shed. I have to write a thank-you note to Mrs Weasley for catching us.'

Severus chuckled in her ear and rubbed his hard cock against her arse.

'Indeed. Lucius, would you pass the bowl, they seem awfully delicious.'

'Hey, those are mine!' Hermione protested weakly.

Severus took the cherry from Lucius and offered it to her. She bit off a half and Severus quickly leaned in to taste the juice on her lips. Vaguely she felt the bedspring dip and something cold and smooth touched her skin. She turned her attention towards Lucius, who was rolling a cherry across her collarbones. Just as his hand paused to swirl it around the hollow of her throat, the fruit slipped from his fingers and tumbled between her breasts.

'Tut, tut, clumsy me. Whatever shall we do now?' Lucius shook his head in mock distress and left the bowl on the side table. Slowly he crawled on top of Hermione. Just then Severus dragged his fingers up the column of her throat and her chin snapped up to prolong the sensual caress. Lucius took the opportunity to dive. She moaned as his tongue dragged slowly down the valley between her breasts until he encountered the errant cherry. His teeth pressed against the fruit and she almost heard the soft skin tearing as the juice spilled on her skin.

'Look what you did now.' Severus voice had a teasing tone, but his breaths were shorter; there was no doubt that the sensual game they were playing was turning him on as much as Hermione. After all, she was sitting between his legs and every gasp, twitch, and tremor made her rub against him. His hands slid down her shoulders and made a quick work of the few remaining buttons of her shirt. He displayed her for Lucius' mouth, while he kept himself to exploring her neck. There was a spot right behind her ear which made her gasp if you bit it just _so…_

Lucius stared hungrily at the pale skin marred with droplets of red. He licked them carefully, one by one, enjoying the taste of Hermione's skin and the way her body strained towards his mouth. After the last bit of juice had been cleaned, he let his tongue slip under the white brassiere until he found a nipple. Hermione gave out a startled cry and her whole body heaved to prolong the contact. However, Severus held her down and purred in her ear.

'Let him pleasure you. Do not rush, just feel.'

Lucius reached for his wand and looked critically at Hermione.

'You are overdressed, my dear. Do you mind me removing some clothing?'

'Go…ahead.'

_'Divestio!'_

Hermione gave a small cry of surprise, as both she and Severus were suddenly devoid of any clothing. Severus gasped and swore, glaring at Lucius.

'Oops. I'm so clumsy today.' Lucius' wolfish grin didn't seem at all apologetic. He reached for the bowl and retrieved two double cherries. He hung them carefully on her hardened nipples. She squirmed and her arse pressed more firmly against Severus' trapped cock. He groaned and ground his hips against her. Lucius watched them with darkened eyes and his hand slowly crept downwards, until it reached her slit. His fingers slipped between her legs and encountered moisture. Lips curved in delight, he brought them to his nose and inhaled, closing his eyes.

'Severus, would you care for a taste?' Lucius asked as he extended his hand. Hermione turned around as much as she could and the sight almost made her come on the spot. Severus was licking her juices from Lucius' hand, lapping up every drop. She whimpered, feeling her insides contract. Lucius shot her a smouldering look.

'Do you like this, my dear? Would you prefer it if I buried my mouth in your sweet cunt and gave him a taste from my lips?'

She felt her brain implode at the mental image and barely managed to choke out, 'Gods, yes.'

It was Severus' turn to whimper in her ear.

Lucius returned his hand between her legs, rubbing lightly the swollen lips.

'I believe we can oblige you, Hermione. However that will have to wait.' He settled between her thighs and looked past her shoulder at Severus and some silent communication passed between them. Severus then whispered in her ear.

'Only one of us can be your first one, and I'd rather it was him. He has more experience than me and I wouldn't want to hurt you. I will be content to drink your cries of pleasure from your lips and to feel your body writhe against mine…for now.' Hermione shivered from the promise his words held. When she turned her eyes to Lucius, his head was cocked to the side in silent question. When she nodded her assent, he shifted forward until the tip of his cock was prodding her entrance.

'I'm sorry that I have to cause you pain,' he said gently and thrust forward before she could reply.

The pain was sharp, tearing and she couldn't help but remember Lucius' teeth piercing the skin of the cherry. She forced her muscles to relax and when the pain faded, she shifted her hips. Both men groaned in delight and Lucius slipped further in. There was a strange, stretching sensation, but it was not unpleasant. When his pelvic bone pressed into her clit, she gasped and tried to rub against him. Lucius started thrusting, slowly at first, and Severus snaked his hands to the front to caress her breasts. Soon they found a rhythm, three bodies undulating as one, Severus pressed against her backside and Lucius moulded to her front, making the peaks of her pleasure soar higher and higher as their pace grew into frenzy. Then Lucius leaned over her shoulder and kissed Severus. The sight of them groaning into each other's mouths was her undoing. She couldn't tell who came first, but it washed like a tidal wave over all of them and left them panting and hoarse from crying out their release.

Disregarding the mess of crushed fruit, blood and semen that coated their bodies, Lucius rolled off, conjured a blanket and pulled both Hermione and Severus closer. He had the warm feeling that life had just become much more interesting.

_"Lying on stained, wretched sheets with a bleeding virgin_

_We could plan a murder_

_Or start a religion."_

**Jim Morrison**

**A/N:** This story was written for the Potter Pr0n Prompts comm over at livejournal, for the month of November. The prompt was "cherries". **  
**


End file.
